Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system and a method for controlling such a system, of N unmanned autonomous vehicles, where N≧2, a control device for at least partially controlling at least one of the autonomous vehicles, an operational area with a floor over which the vehicles can move, wherein the vehicles are each configured to travel independently over one or more routes which are possible for that vehicle, wherein for at least one vehicle at least one of the possible routes intersects at least at one point with at least one possible route of another of the vehicles, and at least one predefined place which adjoins the operational area, with in total M predefined positions which are each provided with at least one detection device to detect the presence of one of the vehicles and to signal the presence to the control device, where M≧2. A system of this type with a plurality of autonomous vehicles is known per se.
Description of the Related Art
A situation known per se which can arise is that the vehicles can both travel in one and the same area, on routes which totally or partially overlap one another or intersect with one another at one or more points. To reduce the risk of collisions here, it is possible to allow the vehicles to communicate with one another directly or via a central control system regarding their positions. It is also possible to provide the vehicles with detection equipment and a controller which prevents collisions on the basis of detection by the detection equipment. However, solutions of this type require a substantial amount of communication traffic, with a risk of faults therein and consequently still a risk of collisions, and/or a substantial amount of detection equipment on each of the vehicles. Both of the aforementioned methods are complex and prone to faults.